2 Become 1
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Santana finds out about Rachel's Spice Girls addiction. Pezberry.


**2 Become 1**

Rachel stared at her computer, trying to find the last of the hidden item in the game. She and Santana were studying together later, so she was relaxing for a while with her game and her favorite CD.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever. Friendship never ends!" she sang.

"Never pegged you as a Spice Girls fan, Rae."

Rachel jumped and spun around. "Santana! I…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you only sing Baby Spice and Sporty Spice's parts," she said, grinning. "Though, I think my voice is a little more suited for Sporty."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, not knowing if Santana had been teasing her or not. "I suppose so. Should we get started studying?"

"Ready when you are."

They pulled out their books and got to work on their English essays. The good thing about studying with Santana was that they actually studied. The older girl didn't want to talk to whole time. Surprisingly enough, Rachel was rather quiet when she hit the books, so she appreciated the fact that, usually, Santana was quiet too. Usually.

"Santana!"

"I'm sorry! It's stuck in my head," the older girl whined. She'd been humming Wannabe.

Rachel laughed, then sobered. "You won't…tell anyone that I listen to Spice Girls, will you?"

"Afraid it's going to ruin your reputation, Broadway Babe?" Santana asked with a wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just don't need anyone slushying me."

"They'd have to deal with me if they did," Santana said. "But no. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

* * *

Rachel trusted Santana. The two of them had grown closer over their senior year, and they were currently in the "might as well be dating" zone. Neither of them had told anyone, but it was definitely there. They were both in the last stages of Operation Make it out of Lima, and figured they would get everything else together once they were in New York. Still, they were friends. Santana had even gotten the slushies to stop. So yes, Rachel trusted her…but she still expected some gentle Spice Girl oriented teasing from Quinn and Brittany at least.

To her surprise, none came. At lunch, she sat next to Santana and gave her a quick, one-armed hug. From the way the older girl looked at her, she had a feeling she understood the hug meant thanks.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Rachel asked.

"Can't today. Puck and I have a bit of a project for glee."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked, smiling. "I'm intrigued. And excited, of course. I love it when you two sing."

"Really?"

"Of course! Both of your voices are great, and you add variety to our musical selection. It's a wonderful treat whenever you guys perform. So long as you're not stealing solos from me," she added with a wink.

Santana laughed.

* * *

Friday rolled around, and Schuester surprised the glee club with snacks and a jam session.

"Nationals is coming up," he said. "But I don't want to lose sight of who we are—of what we're about. I don't want the pressure to turn us into zombies. So, as of right now, I declare every Friday until the competition Jam Days. We'll work our butts off for the rest of the week, but Fridays are a day for us to just have fun as a team. So! Anyone got something to get us started?"

Santana and Puck shot their hands in the air. Rachel smiled at them as they took the floor, wondering what was about to happen.

"So, some of you don't remember this…way back when," Puck started. "But there was one week where Mr. Schue had us take a song or an artist that got lots of crap, and reinvent it. I think the lesson was something about making a song your own."

"But we learned another lesson," Santana continued. "That is, it doesn't matter what music you're into, or what you're jamming to, as long as you're having fun."

"In that train of thinking," Puck said. "We've got a song by some badass pop stars for you guys today. Dedicated to some special people in our lives…."

He began playing his guitar, and Rachel immediately recognized the tune. She gave Santana a Fabray-worthy eyebrow quirk.

Santana just grinned and began to sing.

_Candle light and soul forever,_  
_A dream of you and me together,_  
_Say you believe it, say you believe it._  
_Free your mind of doubt and danger,_  
_Be for real don't be a stranger,_  
_We can achieve it, we can achieve it._  
_Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,_  
_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_  
_I need some love like I've never needed love before_  
_(wanna make love to ya baby)_  
_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_  
_(wanna make love to ya baby)_  
_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_  
_Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on,_  
_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_  
_I need some love like I've never needed love before_  
_(wanna make love to ya baby)_  
_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_  
_I need some love like I've never needed love before_  
_(wanna make love to ya baby)_  
_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_(wanna make love to ya baby)_  
_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_  
_It's the only way to be_

The entire glee club was cheering by the end of the song.

Quinn, who had been grooving in the front row, gave the pair two thumbs up. "Resurrecting Spice Girls music? Genius."

"Preach!" Artie said.

Rachel clapped along with the group, smiling and shaking her head.

The Spice Girls kickoff led to a boy band battle (with Quinn, Sugar, Mike, Tina, Santana, and Mercedes for Backstreet Boys, and Finn, Rory, Sam, Brittany, Artie, Puck and Rachel for NSYNC). Glee went on for thirty minutes longer than it should've, and Mr. Schue was in tears from laughter by the end of it.

"Okay!" he called finally. "That's it for today. Have an awesome weekend, you guys."

Rachel waited in the hallway for Santana. "Was that your way of propositioning me, Miss Lopez?"

"Maybe," Santana said with a grin. "Unfortunately for us, the choir room is taken."

"Huh?" Rachel asked. She peeked into the door's window…and saw Puck and Sam making out. "Oh sweet Barbara, my eyes!" she squeaked. "You're totally buying me dinner for that one."

Santana laughed as they made their way to the seniors' parking lot. "Deal."


End file.
